Attack on Sword Art
by dragoncaller45
Summary: What happens when after he logs off from saving Asuna, Kirito is suddenly in a world he doesn't understand, and is hunted by humans and monsters alike


**A/N: I know I know I shouldn't start new things with my ongoing series and all but I didn't wanna lose my ideas, P.S. I used google translate for this so forgive the terrible German, THERE chapter dooone, I have been so busy but I'm back so soon it will keep going, please enjoy.**

 _Thump_. _'Where am I?' Thump. 'What happened?' Thump. 'Wait…where's Asuna?' Thump. 'Is she ok?' Thump. 'I'm…so tired…'_

-Two hours later-

"-wenn wir taten." A young female voice said.

"Sie näherten sich auf ihnen ziemlich schnell." A man said.

"Ich hoffe, sie sind in Ordnung." A younger sounding male said.

"Ich möchte wissen, was sie sind!" A second female voice exclaimed.

"ist mir egal." A deadpan voice said

Kirito was confused out of his mind at what was going on, it sounded like people were speaking German around him but he had no idea where he was, then he remembered that he had just freed his wife from her prison in ALO…and that she wasn't there with him, "ASUNA!" he screamed sitting up quickly. He regretted his decision for two reasons, the first was that his entire body was in pain…the second was that there was a sword at his throat in an instant. "Where am I?" he asked, he received nothing but one blank stare, 6 surprised ones, and one curious yet energetic one.

-Squad Levi POV-

The black haired one sat up quickly and screamed "ASUNA!" Half out of surprise and half out of wanting to defend his squad he put his sword to the creature's neck before it asked "Koko wa doko?"

"Eh? Hanji, any clue what it said?"

"No but I really want to!" after she said this the creature sighed and waved its right hand in front of its face as best it could a few time before switching hands and a several circles appeared causing Hanji to gasp the giggle in wonder, the…THING, went through several pop outs after touching certain circles and hit a small arrow on one before going back and making the circles disappear before saying.

"You speak German, right?" Levi actually dropped his sword at this sudden things ability to learn a new language from a few words before picking his blade back up and pushing the tip against its throat before saying.

"What the hell are you?"

"My name is Kirito, where is Asuna, you have three seconds to tell me before I cut off your heads slowly." As he said this his eyes were shadowed until he finished and they flashed red causing Levi to draw blood…or at least it should have, all that happened was its skin turned into orange pixels in the immediate area of the blades tip causing Hanji to flip out and push Levi away before grabbing Kirito's throat and examining the wound before it vanished almost instantaneously causing her to whimper before letting go of him, after she did he looked around, and confirmed Asuna was nowhere to be found, but he soon realized he had access to all the functions of ALO except for his health bar, it was gone…what surprised him is that Yui was with him, she was currently asleep or unconscious, and for some reason he still had Excalibur in his inventory as he spotted it earlier. "Yui, Yui wake up." He said pulling something out of his pocket confusing squad Levi, then they saw the small winged girl in a pink dress in his hand, Hanji attempted to get a closer look, but Kirito pulled back harshly causing Yui to wake up.

"Papa?" she said as she rubbed her eyes and stretched her wings and arms.

"Yui, language switch: German."

"Daddy, where are we?" she spoke in perfect German surprising them again. After Levi got over the shock of seeing her and hearing her speak he quickly drew a switch knife and held it to her miniscule throat.

"What is that thing?" Levi asked before Yui screamed and flew behind Kirito's head to hide from the short, scary, deadpan man.

"Enough of this!" Kirito said before he pulled up his menu and unequipped his sword to get it back before his wings appeared and he flew off, when suddenly he heard grappling noises and looked back to see them pursuing through the forest they were in before Levi slammed into him and pulled him to the ground.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Hanji yelled as she landed and attempted to get a closer look at his wings.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurts!"

"Daddy are you ok?" Yui asked

"I'm fine Yui, just uncomfortabllllleeeeeee!" he yelled the last bit due to Hanji pulling his wings. "THEY DON'T COME OFF!"

"Sorry, I had to experiment is all."

"I don't care that hurt."

"Sorry, I'm very curious is all."

"Its alright, but I'm not your lab rat, ok?"

"Right, sorry…but I'm still gonna experiment on you if we get permission!"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm one of those decision makers and I say, NO!"

"Shut it." Levi deadpanned.

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't know, its up to Erwin."

"Who the hell is he?!"

"I am." All heads turned towards a blonde man with an air of command. And at that moment, Kirito said the worst, or best, thing possible.

"What the hell is with your eyebrows?"

 **THERE ITS DONE! And to you Xavier Rall, don't worry your pretty little head, this isn't stopping, but anyway, till next time, LATER BITCHES!**


End file.
